toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Einion Ferro
Einion Ferro (フェロ·アンビル, Fero Anbiru), formerly known as Agni Liulfr, is a Saiseiya who had once been a member of the Bishokukai's 6th Branch. He works, most often, with Meruem, though he has been known to work alone when he can manage it. Appearance Einion is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. Einion's canine teeth are distinctively sharper than normal. Einion's usual work outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. When he's not working his attire tends to consist of a black long coat with a grey flame design at the cuffs of the sleeves, a mustard yellow headband, a dark green shirt, a grey belt holding up loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. Personality He is a guy who always seems to be on the edge of loosing his temper. Einion, knowing how Meruem is, tries to get information out of others before his partner decides that interrogation is necessary. While it doesn't seem like it, Einion is loyal to the Saiseiyas, though his usual attitude seems to indicate otherwise, leading several of the other Saiseiyas to think that he's still secretly a part of the Bishokukai. Einion and Meruem's partnership seems to be built on competition between the two, as they regularly have little challenges to see who can revive the most Ingredients or catch the most criminals. Meruem insists that they are "buddies" since they spend a lot of time with each other outside of work, at restaurants or just hanging out. When he's asked what sort of relationship they have, Einion's response is more indicative of Meruem being a clingy, older brother kind of guy. Remarkably, Einion doesn't appear to be bitter about Meruem having defeated him, though he does keep track of the win-lose records of their competitions on jobs. However, it should be noted, Einion finds Meruem's British accent horrible and annoying. History Einion was captured and taken into the Bishokukai organization when he was young and was injected with Gourmet Cells. He was then poorly trained by those who's charge he was placed in and was left forgotten in the ranks of the Subordinates. He hadn't realized the true potential of his Gourmet Cells, only learning how to make armor for himself. One day, during one of the missions the organization sent him on, he encountered Meruem, who easily defeated Einion's group. Rather than defeat and arrest him, however, Meruem invited Einion to become a Saiseiya. Rather than go back to the organization, and not wanting to go to jail, Einion agreed and has become a successful Saiseiya. Shortly after he became a Saiseiya, he changed his name from Agni Liulfr to Einion Ferro. Synopsis Equipment Numerous Knocking Guns: early into his new career as a Saiseiya, Einion relied pretty heavily on an arsenal of Knocking Guns. While he has become more skilled at Knocking, he still caries several Knocking Guns with him at all times. Seeds: Einion was taught, by Meruem, how to use certain plant seeds in combat and in helping to preserve Ingredients. He never got the knack of using the ones that were meant more for preservation, but Einion rather quickly became very skilled at using the combat seeds. While he doesn't use them very often anymore, he still has numerous seeds on him at all times. *'Punching Plant' (打ち抜き植物, Uchinuki Shokubutsu): While not the true name of this plant, it's what Einion has decided to call it. After planting the seeds and applying a special growth liquid to the seeds, they rapidly grow into vines with a fist-like formation at the end. These vines seem to be able to sense aggression and, in order to defend themselves, will begin to swing about wildly and punch, slam and hit the aggressor in every way and from every direction possible for the plant. This makes it very dangerous for them to be brought up in a combat situation at close range, it being a better idea to lay the seeds and then apply the liquid to them from a distance, leaving the opponent as the only target for the vines. Powers and Abilities Iron Manipulation: while he was a member of the Bishokukai, they injected him with Gourmet Cells. These cells gave Einion the ability to manipulate the iron levels in his body and generate a protected layer of iron on his body. Because his cells deal with the body's iron levels, he has taken to eating Ingredients that have high iron levels, and he also has to carefully monitor his iron levels in order to avoid an iron deficiency and avoid having his iron levels too high as well. He is currently training himself to be able to do more with the abilities the cells have granted him. *'Scale Mail' (メールをスケール, Mēru o Sukēru): Einion causes iron "scales" to grow on his body like armor. The iron appears to be light as there is no decrease in Einion's speed, but durable as his defensive and offensive abilities are greatly enhanced by the iron. **'Iron Nails' (鉄の爪, Tetsu no Tsume): usually, when he creates his Scale Mail, Einion also uses the generated iron to lengthen and sharpen his finger nails to make them more like claws. *'Enhanced Durability': even without generating his Scale Mail, Einion has proven himself to be several times more durable than most. He is capable of taking hits from solid steel, blocking it with his bare arm and causing the steel to dent and bend. His weight has also been seen as greater than expected as well. *'Acidic Saliva' (酸性の唾液, Sansei no daeki): an apparent side effect of his Gourmet Cells, Einion's saliva has become acidic, allowing him to be able to eat iron in order to have enough iron in his system to be able to use the primary abilities granted to him by his cells. Knocking: is an extraordinary non-lethal form of capturing and stopping any living being that comes with the intent to do harm. The method is shown to be a form of nerve-striking that hits any part of the beings body, resulting in the temporary cut of electrical movements and blood flow to the limb or certain part, leaving them unable to move that part or their bodies depending on how many times an individual is knocked. *'Acupressure' (指圧療法, Shiatsu Ryōhō): Einion's style of Knocking, where he strikes more specific regions of the body. Doing this he can either enhance strength, restore stamina and dull pain or he can sap strength and stamina and increase pain. **'Bell Pepper' (ピーマン, Pīman): Einion, when fighting a person, delivers a relatively soft but quick blow to the area above the ear. This will usually knock out the target without causing them any pain. Depending on the Beast he's trying to knock, he will aim for the equivolent area on that Beast. **'Paprika' (パプリカ, Papurika): **'Gochujang' (コチュジャン, Kochujan): **'Chipotle' (チポトレ, Chipotore): **'Serrano' (シラノ, Shirano): **'Cayenne' (カイエンヌ, Kaien'nu): a technique that Einion developed solely to combat those who have Gourmet Cells and rely on Appetite Energy in combat. He strikes the stomach to "dampen Hunger", the neck to "prevent swallowing" and then the jaw to "complicate chewing". Those that don't fall unconscious from the final blow have experienced sweating, raised body temperatures and a "burning sensation" in the mouth. This technique seems to prevent the use of Appetite Energy for up to a week and lowers one's appetite for just as long, though it seems to vary based on the size of the target's appetite normally. The larger the appetite, the longer the effects seem to last. *'Acupuncture' (鍼, Hari): the same as Acupressure, except Einion combines it with Iron Nails to increase the precision of his strikes and the duration of the effects. **'Tabasco' (タバスコ, Tabasuko): **'Malagueta' (マラゲータ, Maragēta): **'Habanero' (ハバネロ, Habanero): **'Red Savina Habanero' (レッドサビーナのハバネロ, Reddosabīna no Habanero): **'Bhut Jolokia' (ブットジョロキア, Buttojorokia): **'Carolina Reaper' (カロライナ死神, Karoraina Shinigami): Einion, with his Iron Manipulation, extends his nails making them like long, thin needles. Once that is done, he then drives the nails threw his target's neck. This puts the target into a state of apparent death, where even skilled doctors believe the target to be dead. The target remains in the death-like state for three days and then it takes up to a week after that for the target to be able to move normally again. Intimidation: is a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. In some cases, it has been shown that one who has Gourmet Cells is able to merge intimidation with their Appetite Devils, resulting in a more intense state of fear that can even scare multiple beasts in one single try. Appetite Energy: is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. From seeing numerous Beasts that could manipulate Appetite Energy, he learned how to manipulate his Appetite Energy in a similar way. *'Blender Scream' (混合機悲鳴, Kongō-ki himei, lit Mixer Scream): Einion gathers his Appetite Energy in his mouth. He then uses the abilities of his Gourmet Cells to combine countless flakes of iron into the Appetite Energy. Einion then releases all of the gathered energy at once from his mouth. This creates a sort of swirling mass of Appetite Energy that is carrying iron shrapnel within it. When it hits its target, it both shreds it with the iron shrapnel and devours it with the Appetite Energy. Whatever wasn't consumed is left shredded and riddled with shrapnel. This takes a lot of time and Energy for Einion to prepare and use, so he doesn't use it very often. Trivia *His birthdate, 26 February, is in reference to the element of Iron. Iron's atomic weight is 26 and it's symbol is Fe *The Knocking techniques are named after peppers **Acupressure techniques are named after peppers that are 0-50,000 on the Scoville Scale ***Bell Pepper is the only named technique that Einion uses that doesn't cause the target any pain. This is because Bell Peppers have a Scoville Heat Unit (SHU) measurement of Zero. ***The effects of Cayenne are based on the fact that spicy food does actually helps you feel fuller for longer and increases metabolism. **Acupuncture techniques are named after peppers that are 30,000-2,200,000 on the Scoville Scale ***The effects of the Carolina Reaper technique were inspired by Haku and his use of Senbon from Naruto Behind the Scenes *Appearance is that of Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail **Intimidation image is of Iron Shadow Dragon Mode **Blender Scream is based off of Iron Dragon's Roar *Names: **Einion is a Welsh name probably derived from the word einion, meaning "anvil." **Ferro is an old Italian byname for someone with a strong physique, meaning "iron." **Agni is an Old Norse name derived from the word egg, meaning "edge (of a sword)." **Liulfr is an Old Norse name of uncertain etymology, possibly composed of the elements hlíf "shield, protection" and ulfr "wolf," hence "shield wolf." Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Saiseiya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Saiseiyas Category:Appetite Energy User Category:Knocking User Category:Human